


Day Off

by desperationandgin



Series: Market Price (The Companion Pieces) [3]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Furniture Shopping, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: Set the day after the epilogue ofMarket Price. Claire has a day off and she gets to spend (most of) it with Jamie.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmashingTeacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashingTeacups/gifts).



> Happy birthday to **Smashing Teacups**! This was a request from a reader, to see the day off Jamie had planned, and now it's my birthday gift to you!

When Claire rolls over and stretches, it’s right against the chest of Jamie and she melts against him like liquid. He’s been her own personal furnace since they met and she burrows into him now as his arms reflexively re-wrap around her in this new bundled shape. After his escort home from the hospital, they’d littered the hall from the living room to their bedroom with an assortment of clothing which means they’re both naked and she’s downright cozy.

“Yer feet are _freezin’_ , Sassenach.”

Even with her eyes still closed she grins, biting at her bottom lip. She’s drawn said cold feet up to rest between his calves where he’s warming them up nicely. “I would wear socks to bed but it’s not particularly sexy.”

“Wear a Parka for all I care, there’s nothing ye would no' be sexy in.” Jamie seals that statement with a kiss to her neck, purposefully letting his stubble glide over sensitive skin to make her squirm. When she does wriggle he only pins her down while shifting over her. “I can warm ye up a better way.”

“Oh, is that so? The heat you create doesn’t tend to extend all the way to my _toes_.”

He takes it as a personal challenge.

“Then I’ve been sorely lacking. This is a bit outside of the plan to have ye inside Martin & Frost, but I’ll assume ye don’t mind much,” Jamie says even as he kisses down her chest and detours to a breast, nuzzling the soft curve of it, breathing her in there, and then continues on his way.

Already, she can feel the licks of heat his kisses leave on her skin, and Claire hums in contentment and faux thought. “I suppose I don’t mind. _Much_.” Any laughter that started ends on a gasp as he finds a home between her thighs and wastes no time, fingers parting her and tongue giving an exploratory lap, a tease and a promise. When he does this first thing in the morning, her body still warm with sleep, the hazy pleasure of it seems to blossom and spread slowly, making her feel almost drunk with pleasure. The best part, the part that truly makes her love it, is knowing how much he enjoys it too.

There’s nothing but want behind every movement of his tongue but he’s slow, deliberate. He takes his time to savor the taste of her ( _Salty, that same taste of her when he kisses her neck, a sweetness that lingers_ ) without moving in any hurried way. He can tell the pace is beginning to get to Claire when her hips shift and tilt upward, a very subtle hint. One he rewards by curving a single finger into her, groaning against hot flesh the moment her body shudders and she gasps again. When he adds another finger, suddenly hands are in his hair, tugging at curls as he seeks out that spot inside of her that makes her jerk uncontrollably. He knows if he concentrates _there_ long enough she’ll fall to pieces and he does want that, but in order to make her warm down to her very toes, he has to add to it. Slowly his tongue circles her clit, soaking up the way her back arches and his name tumbles from her lips and he lets her pleasure build, lets her get comfortable. He lets her believe that’s _all_.

Her tell before she shatters is always a high-pitched keening moan, a sound he loves; his favorite song. This morning, as she begins to make those same sounds his tongue retreats long enough to feel her thighs relax before his lips wrap around her clit now, sucking intently, fingers moving faster. It’s focused pleasure all at once and the sounds that fall from her lips are the only noises in the room. She arches so that only her shoulders stay on the bed, one hand pressing against the wall behind her head and one gripping his hair tightly. When she comes he can feel it, slick and perfect, that last loud cry still echoing against the walls. Slowly, his kisses move to her inner thighs and his hand shifts, body languidly moving to her side as his lips press now to her shoulder.

“Are your toes warm then?”

Claire’s still breathing hard, her heart slamming when she hears his question. It takes her a moment to even remember how to speak, and she still can’t open her eyes. “...What toes?”

Jamie’s laugh is rich in the room, pressing kisses to her forehead, closed eyelids, her lips. Then he’s up, tucking her in, ignoring his very heavy need for her in favor of doing as promised: making the morning about her.

“Where are you going?” she asks, voice lazy and far away sounding in the wake of pleasure.

“To break my back cookin’ for ye, remember?” he says, tugging pajama pants on, a shirt. “Sleep, Sassenach.” Leaning down, his lips brush her temple, leaving her to doze.

The warmth in every limb feels luxurious, and she sleeps a little more, the sounds of him puttering in their kitchen like a modern lullaby for adults. Faintly, the smell of coffee and sausage begins to infiltrate her dreams and she opens her eyes, stretching before getting up, feeling around on the floor for a shirt to tug over her head. Once she does, she makes her way to the front just in time to see him putting a plate on the table. A full English fry up, she realizes, and her lips press together to hide a smile of sheer affection. “Did you make all of this for me?”

“Ye’re the only one here who eats _beans_ for breakfast,” he says, a slight tease as he turns to kiss her as coffee is poured. Eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, tomato, and beans are placed before her as she sits, drawing her legs under her body in the chair. For a moment, all Jamie can do is stare at the long lines of her, memorize the peculiar way she likes to sit but only when she’s content to not rush through her day. And despite what he said, he has his own plate with beans for breakfast and sits beside her, a hand resting on her knee as they eat. After breakfast and cleaning up together, he dresses to go to Lallybroch but doesn’t leave until he’s drawn her bath.

“Jamie…” She begins that sentence but doesn’t get to finish it before he’s kissing her.

“I told ye, a morning of pampering, did I no’?”

“You did. Do you plan to do this every time I work until two in the morning?”

Jamie kisses her again, giving her an honest answer instead of a promise he can’t guarantee. “Every time ye absolutely need me, Sassenach, I’ll be here.” With one more kiss, he goes and she’s alone to enjoy her soak while he works a bit at the farm and brings the rest of his things to their apartment. 

The realization that they took a step - a big one - keeps hitting her at odd moments, and as she sits in the warm water it washes over her again. Jamie will be there when she wakes and when she goes to bed. His socks will always be there at the foot of her (their) bed, leaving her to wonder why he doesn’t just take them off and put them in the hamper. (She knows why, he’ll say his feet get cold from the walk across the bare wooden floor, so she makes a mental note to get him slippers.) As she gets ready in the mornings, Jamie will always be there, already working on numbers and orders on his laptop and organizing deliveries on his phone and she’ll always kiss the top of his head, breathe him in before leaving. He’ll be there on her hard days, the ones that leave her quiet and brooding and not wanting to be touched as she processes. He’ll be right there the moment she’s finally ready to sink into his arms and sometimes cry, sometimes do nothing, sometimes make love to him so desperately it’s like she’s trying to come up with a new way to show him the way every part of her needs him. Jamie will be here, with her, and it always makes her heart thud at the idea it could be, should be, _will be_ forever.

By the time Jamie’s back, Claire’s dressed and ready to go for the day and they simply stack his boxes before going for a quick lunch and then to the furniture store. She’s never in her life picked out things with such care before, but this is them, not just her, and she wants it to be _right_. Their new couch, coffee table, love seat and dining room set is picked without a hitch. A new entertainment center and bookshelves are easily claimed. It’s the bedroom furniture that makes them stumble. They go back and forth about it ( _’the wood is too light colored’_ from her and _’there are no’ enough drawers’_ from him) for a while before finally, they’re both standing in front of a coffee-colored wooden bedroom set and look at one another.

“Double wardrobe,” he tells her, opening it to peer inside.

“Two bedside tables, a wide chest of drawers _and_ a tall one.”

“A blanket box ye can sit on while ye rub lotions and such on in the mornings and put on your shoes.”

Claire looks at him, eyebrow arched. “That’s not what a blanket box is for, Jamie.”

“Once we buy it, it’s ours, and we can do whatever we like on it. To it.”

She snorts and swats his arm. “What a filthy mind. We need a new mattress to fit this bedframe. Come try them out with me.”

“Och, now who has the filthy mind?”

“I mean _sit on them_ , Jamie. We’re not getting kicked out of this store before we’ve paid and signed for delivery.”

“I canna help but point out, Sassenach, that _you’re_ the one who keeps going to the filthy-minded business,” Jamie says before tugging on her hand, walking with her toward the oversized king mattresses and sitting down on one, then laying back. “Claire, I think we could really go at it on this mattress.”

As she falls down beside him she laughs, turning her head to look at him. “See? Incorrigible, I told you.”

Once everything is picked out, paid for and scheduled for delivery, they head to the hospital where they’ll separate, but before getting out of his car she leans over, kissing him softly. “How would you feel about stopping to get curry on the way home?”

Jamie kisses her again. “I feel like we might as well keep spending money now that we’re on a roll. Meet ye at home?” he asks, even as he can’t resist kissing her again, then again.

“Mhmm.” It’s ridiculous, they’re going back to the same place now, he won’t be driving back to Lallybroch, but still, she kisses him as though they’re parting for the night.

How she winds up in his lap, seat pushed back, and kissing him as if her life depends on it is beyond her. Vaguely she’s aware that they’re in the hospital employee parking lot and Jamie’s hands are up her shirt, cupping a breast as his lips press to her neck. Her hand reaches for the button and zipper of his jeans, then her own before kissing him again desperately. It looks and feels as though they’ve been apart for an age, like she needs him or she might waste away, and the moment she’s sinking onto him she sighs and finally slows for a moment. The way he feels inside of her will never be less than perfect. It’s every cliche from feeling as though they were made for one another to being a part of him in every way she can be.

“I love you.” It’s a whisper as she rolls her hips, moving quickly again because there’s no time for leisure. It’s dark enough, but with the parking lot lights, it won’t take much squinting to know what’s happening.

“Christ, I love ye more each time I wake and see ye beside me,” he manages, his last word transitioning into a groan of her name as his forehead presses to her shoulder and his hands splay across her back.

Each forward grind against him puts pressure _exactly_ where she needs it and Claire makes a noise close to a whine, hips frantic now as she murmurs to him _there, right there_ even though in his position, he doesn’t have near as much say over what’s happening. All that Jamie knows is when she comes, the sound that spills out of her is what makes him follow right behind, clutching her as though she’ll keep him afloat as pleasure makes him surge forward a bit.

As the pleasure ebbs, she’s vaguely aware that her thighs burn, the car an uncomfortable place as it turns out, for sex. At least in the front seat. Still, she kisses him softly, humming against his mouth as her tongue glides out to meet his in a lewd kiss.

“That was verra bawdy of ye, Claire,” Jamie pants, grinning when she bites at his bottom lip gently.

Moving back to her seat and opening the door, she fixes her jeans while he does the same, then leans back into the car to speak to him.

“Just think. If we’d never met, I wouldn’t have known picking out furniture with the man I love is a turn on.”

The smile on her lips, the brightness in her eyes, has him ducking his head, shaking it as he smiles softly before looking back at her. “Here I thought I was moving into a respectable woman’s home. Ye’re a deviant.” 

“Lucky for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Martin & Frost is a real furniture store in Edinburgh, just so everyone knows, lol.


End file.
